Hotel Mario
by SergeantKlump
Summary: Loose Adaptation. Bowser has opened a resort with seven hotels so it is up to Mario and Luigi to close all the doors.
1. Episode 1: Morton's WoodDoor Hysteria

_**Copyright Disclaimer**:_ I don't own Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser or the Koopalings since they are made by Nintendo. Adaptation loosely based on Hotel Mario game by Philips which they also made Rhinestone Goomba, Z-Koopa and other enemies plus the hotels.

**_My comments_**: Ahhh... Hotel Mario. A game that most Mario fans don't even know about it, it was made on the cd-i that featured animation cutscenes and a remote controller 13 years before the Nintendo Wii. I haven't even played the game but seen pictures and a review about it, so this is as close to the game as possible but lots different in a way.

* * *

Hotel Mario - Episode 1: Morton's WoodDoor-Hysteria Hotel 

Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach are having a picnic on Koopa Troopa Beach with the yellow sands and palmtrees across the area. While laying down on some beach towels, Princess Peach decided to have a walkabout to sight see in Koopa Troopa Beach. Suddenly she had disappeared into thin air. The Mario Brothers then got up and was scratching their heads.

Mario asked his younger brother, "Where is Princess Toadstool?" "Hope she would get us some pasta", replied Luigi.

The red/blue Italian plumber then found a strange brown object on the other side of the beach.

Mario thought, "We should investigate that brown object over there and leave the towels to some nearby Mushroomers."

"Great idea", quickly replied Luigi.

Mario and Luigi decided to leave their part of Koopa Troopa Beach and walked very slowly walked towards the brown object, however each step the Mario Brothers made the sky got darker and darker. They keeped walking for about twenty minutes until they found their destination. The sky was as black as pitch and a giant brown door with the sign; King Koopa's Rez- sort.

Luigi was terrified and spoke, "I hope Princess Toadstool isn't in that holiday resort".

"Relax, hey there is a note on the door", shouted Mario.

The note read: Dear Pesky Plumbers, I or should we say the Koopalings have kidnapped your precious Princess and she is at Morton's hotel. If you don't close all the doors in the hotels, she is doomed. Hahah. Signed Bowser.

Luigi got nit-picky and whispered, "How come Bowser can write a perfectly good letter yet his resort name is spelt wrong and it has King Koopa instead of Bowser?"

"I honestly don't know why there are mistakes already but at least we know what to do to save Princess Toadstool from that reptile", blurbed out Mario.

Luigi was putting his fingers on his chin thinking of something that would be useful or not to go into Morton's hotel. Mario stood very still while waiting for his brother to think of an idea.

Luigi rose his arm and shouted, "Hey I've got an idea."

"What is it Luigi?", Mario asked.

The green/blue dressed plumber looked at the trail that the Mario Brothers were walking on and replied back, "Why can't we do a tip for the readers?"

Mario was scratching and adjusting his cap trying to think of what readers Luigi was refering to but his brother pointed out some Mushroomers about two kilometres away. He later answered back, "Great idea, where did you get it from?"

While it was easier to tell his older brother it was cartoons, Luigi thought that he should be specific just in case that Mario would ask the certain titles. The green plumber took a deep breath and spoke, "Right, He-Man, Inspector Gadget, G.I. Joe, your rival Sonic and Sailor..."

Mario interrupted Luigi, he then stared directly in front of Luigi making a pose and said, "Look for tree rot on your furniture, Mario Says."

However his brother was annoyed that he interrupted his cartoon list but also gave the advice at the wrong time and sarcastically replied, "Why do you do the PSA at the beginning and not at the end?"

This caused Mario to move back to near the entrance of King Koopa's Rez- sort, the Italian plumber then rubbed his eyebrows and spoke, "Unlike Sonic Sez, it makes people alert Luigi."

The other Italian plumber then made a pose similar to Mario and bellowed out, "Also folks, you should read any instruction manuals before playing games, buying electrical items and so on."

After giving their speeches, Mario and Luigi opened the front door which made an awful creaking sound. The plumbers walked and walked in the dirt track until they came to a hotel that said "Morton's Wood-Door Hysteria". The plumbers looked at each other and gave them a thumbs up.

Mario and Luigi both shouted in unison, "Let's do it!"

The two plumbers then rushed into the hotel entrance and shut the door behind them, however all the Mario Brothers could see was blackness.

Mario bellowed out, "I hate loading times... there, much better."

As soon as Mario finished the sentence, the hotel was lit up. Everything in the building was made of wood which was brown and grainy, the hotel resembled a treehouse and the smell was pine.

"Let's close all 100 doors", spoke Luigi in a monotonal voice.

So Mario and Luigi started to close all one hundred doors in the hotel starting with the Ground floor. Mario closed the first door, Luigi closed the second door but the third door was jammed.

Mario shouted, "Get me some WD-40!" The Italian plumber then slammed the door and continued, "Nevermind."

Suddenly a Goomba marched out of Door 4, Luigi leaped onto the Goomba but had to wait a second before he had squished the enemy and then quickly closed the door.

Mario sighed for no reason, "Stupid controller delays".

The older plumber closed doors five, seven and nine while Luigi closed doors six, eight and ten. The plumbers looked relieved that all the doors are closed on the Ground Floor.

"10 down, only 90 to go", breathed out Luigi.

Mario and Luigi then got onto a ladder to climb to the First Floor with ease while the green caped plumber wiped his head since he had spotted an elevator. The plumbing duo again took the odd and even approach. Mario closed doors 11,13,15,17,19 while Luigi closed doors 12,14,16 and 18 which took them fifteen seconds. However a Wiggler came out of Door Twenty which was in name instead of number for a change marching towards the brothers. They got hold on Wiggler but his face had started to turn red which he forced Mario and Luigi to get off him. Suddenly Luigi got hold of Wiggler's tail and swung it towards an open window.

Wiggler sighed, "This is an awful vacation, oops I'm a goner."

While Wiggler left the hotel, Luigi quickly closed Door Twenty and got a key which he locked it just in case he came back.

Mario spoke, "Let's go on the elevator".

"Yeah, Elevator Action", chuckled Luigi as he was trying to make a bad joke.

So the Italian plumbers got hold on the elevator to reach the Second Floor which Luigi saw a coin in Door 30 and collected it. Mario closed all the odd numbered doors while Luigi closed the even numbered doors.

Mario shouted, "This is getting repetitive!"

"Agreed but we still have seventy more doors to go", replied Luigi.

The Mario brothers got hold of a ladder to reach the Third Floor however on the hallway a Koopa Troopa came out marching up and down.

Mario bellowed out in joy, "Finally some action!"

The red capped plumber jumped on the Koopa Troopa which only the shell was remaining so Luigi got hold of the shell and fired it into the direction of the doors that sucessfully closed all ten doors on the floor.

Luigi panted, "Up to the Fourth Floor".

The plumbing duo then closed eight of the doors when Mario and Luigi found a Starman in Doors 49 and 50.

Mario shouted, "Star power come to me otherwise you go to Japanese based shows".

The red capped and the green capped brothers are invincible and quickly closed Doors 51 to 80 while wiping out four Goombas, 3 Koopa Troopas and a Wiggler in the process as they run up the steps. One by one, Mario and Luigi closed all the doors from 81 to 100 and they were exhausted.

Mario exhaustly spoke, "Ooof... I hope we don't close all these doors again otherwise I get repetitive syndrome."

"Same here Mario, let's condemn this hotel", Luigi replied.

Suddenly a laughing sound was coming from the Pentahouse Suite in Floor 10 so the plumbers opened the Door that said Morton's Treehouse O' Pain to see a Koopaling who was orange with a grey head laughing while waiting for the background to appear.

Morton blurbed out, "Welcome to my... I mean Morton's Tree House 'O Pain, the O stands for of pain which is what you become after I ruled Donut Plains last year, soon you would be defeated, beat feet, vamooshed, squashed, squished, thrashed, trashed, exterminated, okay plumbers?"

"Shut up Big-Mouth!", shouted Mario on top of his voice and got his hammer which only reached the Koopaling's hair.

Luigi then decided to double ground pound on Morton's head and the Koopaling started to feel pain. Morton spoke, "I have a massive headache, you two can have Princess Toadstool but wait until Roy has in store."

The red capped plumber pressed a button that said Eject and Morton elevated to sky and falls out of his Treehouse. The Koopaling landed on some thorns and yelps, "Wahahhah, I'm been fallen out of a tree!"

Luigi untied Princess Toadstool and were heading out of the hotel which suddenly disappeared out of thin air.

Mario asked, "How come it disappeared like that?"

"Must be the same reason as Koopa's Rez-sort", his brother replied.

* * *

A/N: Episode 1 is complete and episode 2: Roy's Hard-Brick Hotel will be hopefully done by Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2. However there is a story (the Turbo OutRun crossover) which is partly done but one of the characters is one I do not like but the lines wrote for that character are okay and the other I only remember from when I was 5 or something (Darkwing Duck). Luckily Sonic is going to be there and one is know a little bit called Captain N. 


	2. Episode 2: Roy's HardBrick Hotel

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Morton, Roy or the Goombas/Ninjis since they are made by Nintendo. Adaptation loosely based on Hotel Mario game by Philips which they also made Rhinestone Goomba, Z-Koopa and other enemies plus the hotels.

Comments: After being controlled by the Meka Dragon, Dr. Robotnik and Professor Monkey-for-a-head, okay after writing an embarrassing parody; I have decided to write the 2nd Episode of Hotel Mario since Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2 is out and found even more pictures of the game. Did you know that Hotel Mario was one of the first games to use digital animation, about 4 years before any cartoons? Now on to the story.

* * *

Hotel Mario - Episode 2: Roy's Hard-Brick Hotel

Last time, Mario and Luigi had condemned Morton's WoodDoor-Hysteria Hotel and successfully rescued Princess Toadstool. Now Mario, Luigi and the Princess are walking along on a paved road in a forest after Luigi was scratching his head looking puzzled.

Luigi warned his brother, "There is a problem."

Suddenly as if the animators decided to change the plot, the paved road suddenly disappeared and without saying a word, Princess Toadstool climbed up an apple tree and reached towards the branches.

"Can you get me down Mario?" asked Princess Toadstool.

Mario replied, "While you're up there Princess, get me some delicious apples since I'm hungry."

Very carefully, the perky princess was grabbing an apple when suddenly she fell down off the branch and she waves her arms trying to fly but she failed and descended down towards the ground.

"Help, Mario or Luigi", Princess Toadstool screamed in a high pitch voice.

Out of nowhere, a yellow body Koopaling who had a pink head and wore sunglasses came running and stopped directly above the spot where the princess was falling which he caught very easily giving a smirk towards the plumbers.

Roy laughed, "You dumb plumbers don't know how to save princesses, dat's why I'm sending her to my hotel."

Quickly, Roy ran holding Princess Toadstool towards a building that looked like an imperial palace while the damsel in distress' hair kept changing colour between yellow and brown.

"Quit changing your hair colour", yelled Roy.

The pink headed Koopaling stopped when he had reached the nameless hotel, which the lights kept flickering between on and off due to a power surge and unexpectedly, started running up the wall instead of throwing her into the open window that was nearby. While the princess was fidgeting trying to move out, Roy Koopa ignored this and carried on walking towards the top floor.

Princess Toadstool asked, "How come you're running up the wall?"

"I dunno but if you say that again, you would get a fast punch", angrily replied Roy.

As the Koopaling and the princess reached the top floor of the hotel, back in the forest Mario and Luigi were looking around and only just noticed that Roy has kidnapped the princess. The green plumber scratched his head by removing his hat which he placed back on as his brother was munching on an apple.

Luigi scarefully asked, "How are we going to find Princess Toadstool with the hotel over there having a powerful power surge?"

The red-hatted Italian plumber quickly faced towards a possible audience ready to give advice as his eyes moved very slowly and took a deep breath.

"Turning off light switches saves electricity and money, Mario says!", shouted Mario in a Brooklyn accent instead of his faux-Italian one.

As soon as the famous Nintendo mascot finished his line, the Italian plumbing brothers quickly ran towards the hotel which suddenly they froze their running position and they were stiff.

Luigi asked without moving his lips, "Why aren't we moving?"

"Something happened and have to wait until we are at the door or inside the hotel, I don't really know", explained Mario.

After a while, the plumbers were warped into Roy's Hard-Brick Hotel that unlike Morton's hotel, looked like a level from Elevator Action with basic white walls and brown doors despite looking like luxury on the outside. The red-hatted plumber looked at the hotel and noticed something strange.

Mario asked, "How come there were one hundred doors in the last hotel and only twelve around here?"

"Beats me, but the music from the speakers above was not as catchy as Morton's hotel", replied Luigi referring to the background music.

The green-hatted plumber noticed that there were two Goombas on the ground floor so he and his brother jumped on the duo and collected the coins that came out. Mario then slammed the two doors very quickly and jumped on the elevator that had a green arrow pointing up while the green-hatted Italian plumber followed him towards the first floor which patrolling the hallway was one lonely Goomba which it screamed as soon as Mario ground pounded the enemy. Luigi slammed doors three and five which he jumped into a elevator pointing up while his brother slammed door four.

Suddenly a power surge took place in the hotel causing everything to go black and something weird as happened to the famous Italian plumber.

Mario sighed, "Thanks to this power surge, I am moving very sluggish for no reason."

After ten seconds, the power has been restored except one minor detail, the elevator that Luigi jumped on pointing up was changed to a red arrow pointing down causing the green-hatted plumber to go back to the ground floor instead of the second floor.

"What the macaroni?" asked Luigi while holding his hands out.

As the younger brother got onto the elevator to get back to the first floor, Mario was on the second floor as he perfectly timed to go to the elevator before the switch and saw a Para-Bomb that looked like a black Bob-omb just with a parachute so the Italian plumber picked up the enemy and aimed towards a Ninji which successfully blew up both enemies as Luigi just arrived at the floor.

Mario jokefully spoke, "That was a blast, let's shut the doors before there is another power surge."

So Mario closed both doors and his brother Luigi got hold of another elevator taking him to the third floor which he closed all three doors as quickly as possible. Suddenly another power surge came turning out the power as the plumbing duo saw the lights flicker. After the power outage, the red-hatted plumber got on the elevator to the fourth floor and his brother did the same thing. Looking fed up and bored, both plumbers slammed the doors and dusted their hands knowing that all the doors are closed except for an open window.

"Should we close that open window?" scarefully asked Luigi.

Mario replied, "No, it looks like an electricity room over there."

Very quickly, the Mario Brothers squeezed through the open window and noticed that in the kitchen there were fifty toasters plugged into the wall socket as both plumbers looked shocked that one person would have fifty toasters in a kitchen.

"Who on their right mind would have fifty toasters plugged in?" asked the green-hatted plumber.

The red-hatted plumber replied, "I can understand one or maybe two, but fifty is insane."

Slowly the plumbing duo walked towards the kitchen worktop and saw a loaf of bread on the chopping board.

Luigi asked, "What is that Mario?"

"It's Bowser's Sourpuss Bread!" exclaimed Mario.

"Sourpuss?"

"It's made of soda."

"Oh."

As soon as they looked at the sell by date and threw the loaf into the bin, Mario turned his head towards the possible audience holding the other loaf of "Bowser's Sourpuss Bread" with his hands.

The Italian plumber yelled in a Brooklyn accent, "As the saying goes, all toasters toast toast!"

"That's a bad line and you know it", angrily pointed Luigi at the loaf of bread.

So the famous plumber threw the second loaf into the bin and looked at the wall socket putting his finger on his chin thinking of how to unplug the thing. His brother pointed towards a sign that said "Prise Principale" which roughly translates as master plug. As Luigi was scratching his head why was the sign in French, Mario unplugged the "prise principale" which suddenly the power surges have stopped and the hotel glowed brighter than before.

Mario smiled and happily shouted, "Call me Mario the Electrician."

"You're a plumber, Mario", replied Luigi in a monotone voice.

As soon as the green plumber finished the sentence, both brothers opened and closed the kitchen door and walked up some stairs until they found a Dumb Waiter that they pulled up towards the rooftop of the hotel and noticed a sign that said, "Roy's Rowdy Roof-top".

Out of nowhere a voice shouted, "Koopa man, Koopa man, super amazing Koopa man!"

Very quickly both plumbers looked around trying to find out where the noise was coming from until they looked above at the ceiling to find an Anorexic Roy Koopa hanging on a rail.

"Since when did Roy Koopa lose weight, he was always bulky?" wondered Luigi.

The red Italian plumber whispered to his brother, "While you bonk Bully's head, I would close all the doors, got it?"

As the green-hatted plumber nodded, the pink-headband wearing Koopaling came heading towards the ground which Luigi ground pounded him. Very quickly, Mario slammed all the doors in the first three layers of the rooftop and got up towards the fourth layer that Roy put his fist into his hand when behind him the younger Mario Brother jumped on his head. As soon as possible, the red plumber slammed all the doors of the fourth layer of the rooftop. Since the Koopaling was rubbing his head, the plumbing duo slammed each door at the last layer causing Roy to fall out of the hotel and landed into a sand pit at the back of the hotel.

Mario bellowed out, "I guess Roy has that sinking feeling."

"Quit the puns, it is giving me a headache", replied Luigi.

The next morning, the plumbing duo got out a big wooden sign that said "Condemned" with a signature of the Mario Brothers on the front which they very rapidly hammered the nails into the double door entrance.

The famous Italian plumber shouted, "This hotel is condemned by the Mario Brothers!"

"Yeah", happily replied his younger brother.

* * *

Notes: There, took longer than I hoped but at least it is out before the European release of Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2. Next episode is in Larry's hotel and expect something strange there too. Despite written at a bad time, Hotel Mario will continue very soon. 


End file.
